The Fox and the Zanpakutuo
by narutoFMA-LOVER
Summary: what will happen when naruto is flung into the world of bleach? will he make friends? find love? or be shunned for what he contains like back at home? read and find out. naruxorihi *Finally getting my ass in gear*
1. Chapter 1

****

**The Fox and the Zanpakutuo**

**I OWN NOTHING...nothing at all**

**AN: ok this is my first story so don't be to hard on me but some advise would be much appreciated thanks**

A panting Naruto Uzumaki stands over the almost lifeless body of Sasuke Uchiha. It had been an exhausting battle with both teens pushed to their limits. Naruto had to use the Kyuubi cloak to even compete with Sasuke and his sharingan. Then the Uchiha pulled his trump card and used the curse marks second form.

The combatants were equally matched then Sasuke formed a black chidori while Naruto formed the demon rasengan. The resulting backlash through them both against the cannon wall…hard the blonde with his high healing rate got up with nothing but a slightly large bump on the back of his head the Uchiha however got knocked out.

Now Naruto was planning to drag the unconscious Uchiha back to the awaiting Sakura Haruno who undoubtedly would yell and hit him for bringing Sasuke back in such a condition. That was when he felt it. A presence unfamiliar to him but the Kyuubi snarled in its cage at it.

A very pissed off snake sannin came at Naruto with a kuni hoping to catch him off guard but the blonde knew better then that and spun around doing a sweep kick to orochimaru which he jumped over but Naruto saw this coming and countered with an uppercut strait to his jaw. This knocked the sannin back a couple of feet.

'damn he got Sasuke, well since the Kyuubi prevents me from taking over his mind I guess it's a good time to try out that new jutsu' Orochimaru thought with a sneer.

He flashed through hand seals and just as the Kyuubi container rushed at him with a chakra enhanced punch the sannin opened a inter-dimensional portal that the blonde dove right into. Orochimaru smirked, his plan had worked and he basked in his glory as he drug the Uchiha off to his lair. The rest of the Uchiha rescue team arrived shortly after and finding nothing they went to report the horrible news to the hokage and undoubtably worried sakura and hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up with a splitting headache and got up. "What happened?" he moaned to no person in particular "I remember kicking the Uchiha's ass" he gave a slight chuckle "And then Orochi-jackson showed up and used that weird jutsu on me, looked sort of like a black hole" he recalled. He sat up and realized a girl about his age was standing in front of him look behind him at something with an expression of utter horror on her face. He slowly turned around his mind returning back to those horror movies he and his best friend Kiba would always watch on Saturdays unless one of them had a mission. (No not yaoi or however you spell that) He expected it to be a monster but nothing like what he saw.

There was a giant monster thing completely white except for the red stripes across its body it had a hole where its heart should be and a rather scary mask. The thing was looking at him with a thirst. Naruto was surprised to find no killer intent rolling off of the monster but rather just extreme sorrow and hunger. "Your soul smells especially delicious" the monster said in a deep demonic voice and grinned if it was possible. Naruto backed away slowly hoping to be able to run from the creature but every step he made the monster took two towards him.

Then he heard it. It sounded sort of like a screaming cat with its leg cut off then a blade appeared through the monsters skull and followed down all the way through its entire body. There where it had stood now stood a teenager around Naruto's age with bright orange hair (my fanfic I'm making ichigo Naruto's age) the kid had a sword about five feet long and Naruto was surprised he could carry it as he was only about five foot. "T-Thank you" Naruto stuttered out and cursed himself for not putting a little confidence in his voice.

The kid seemed to turn and looked surprised. "You can see me?" the kid asked pure disbelief in his voice.

"Well yea why would I be able to?" Naruto asked a little annoyed that the kid who saved him thought he was invisible.

"Uhh I'll explain later first we need to get you both somewhere more safe" Naruto then remembered the girl who had at some time during all these events, pulled a hinata and fainted. Naruto took it upon himself to carry the girl partly out of kindness partly to show he wasn't helpless. Naruto found himself following the kid into a two story house with about 3-4 bedroom and followed him upstairs and into the kids apparent room. He laid the girl on the bed and he and the kid with the orange hair sat on the floor. "Ok so looks like I'm going to have to explain a lot of things" said the kid with orange hair "First off my name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurasaki" he stated with a rather proud look on his face.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki" the blonde jinchuuriki said. "Ok so first off why wouldn't i be able to see you? Where am i? What was that thing? How can you carry that big sword?" he would have kept going on with questions if ichigo hadn't stopped him.

"In order?" he asked "You shouldn't be able to see me unless you have high spiritual pressure as I am a shinigami. You are in japan and since you didn't know that i suspect you aren't from around here. That thing that attacked you and the girl is what's called a hollow ill explain about them later. And quite simply i work out." he said with a shrug.

"What's spiritual pressure? Wait there's more then one shinigami?" the blonde asked ichigo just nodded his head. "There's a whole society of us actually it's called The Soul Society there are 13 guard squads of shinigami there an.....wait why am i telling you this you could be spying for the hollows." ichigo then put his sword to naruto's throat and naruto gulped rather loudly.

"N-now why would i spy for the things that tried to kill me?" ichigo lowered his sword "Good point but what I'm really curious about is that you can see me clear as any other human"

Then the closet door slammed open causing naruto to jump and ready for a fight but Ichigo was used to it, naruto already had two kuni in his hands before Ichigo told him it was alright and naruto put them back in their pouches. out of the closet came a girl wearing some bunny pajamas and matching bunny slippers holding what looked to be an unconscious ichigo by the hair and yelling about finding it in her bed.

Needless to say this freaked the hell out of naruto as he looked back from the ichigo held by the strange girl and the one on the floor who seemed to be cowering from her. Then Ichigo and the girl realized his presence the girl desperately tried to hide the body behind herself which was kinda idiotic considering she had been flailing it around like a hammer at the ichigo on the floor.

"Oh uh Rukia-chan this is naruto-san" Ichigo said hoping to get her to forget about how much trouble he was in and turn her attention to naruto ".....You can see him" she asked naruto who just nodded in response as he was really terrified of the girl. she shook her head and said "Well looks like you have some help Ichigo-san, all we need to do is find him someplace to stay."

"he could stay here." ichigo proposed. "Where? in the closet? no wait I'm staying there." then the girl woke up and rubbed her head "Where am I?" she questioned and looked around

"Why am I in Ichigo-kun's room??" rukia quickly went back into the closet and closed the door and then the strange girl realized there were people in the room and she gained a slight blush when she realized she added '-kun' to ichigo's name and that he was in the room wearing a strange black kimono she had no idea he had along with a giant blade along with a strange boy in an orange monstrosity of a jacket and orange pants and though _'hey he's kinda cute'_.

"Hello ichigo-_san_" she made a point of saying '-san' instead of '-kun' "How did i get here? who is this person?" she asked pointing to naruto "And what was that thing that attacked me?" naruto gave a slight chuckle at the frustrated look on ichigo's face at the fact he would have to re-explain everything.

"Naruto-san carried you here on his back seeing as you fainted." he said while jerking a thumb in naruto's direction "That and what do you mean? nothing attacked you." naruto gave ichigo a questioning look and ichigo returned it with one that said 'I know what I'm doing'.

"Don't play dumb with me Ichigo Kurasaki I mean the giant white thing that said something about eating my soul." "Oh that well looks like i can't fool you Orihime-san" orihime was a little saddened he didn't say orihime_-chan_. "That thing that attacked you is what's called a hollow its my job to destroy them and help send other souls to the soul society."

"Hey you never told me that part!" exclaimed naruto. orihime then realized she forgot to introduce herself to the blonde boy. "Hi my name is Orihime Inoue what's yours?" she asked extending her hand to the blonde. "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you orihime-chan" the blonde boy smiled and extended his hand to shake hers. She blushed slightly at naruto calling her orihime-chan.

They shook hands then out of nowhere ichigo blurted out "How about naruto stays at your house orihime-san?" orihime was embarrassed at the thought of a boy not in her family, one that she thought was cute no less, staying at here house. "Please? he has nowhere else to stay and its not like he can stay here my dad might go berserk and if he didn't he would probably try to fight him." orihime had to agree with that, ichigo was always complaining about his dad getting him in a headlock after he woke up. _'What's the big deal? its just a boy and its not like we would...'_ she turned bright red at the thought which had the boys confused she eventually nodded her head which had the blonde hugging and thanking her multiple times and ichigo trying to hold in a laugh at her deepening blush.

Orihime was surprised to find he had nothing except the clothes on his back even if he wasn't from here she expected him to have at least one suite case she felt sorry for the boy. They walked for a while in silence the blonde boy seeming to be deep in thought. Orihime thought of a way to break the ice with the boy "Where are you from?" she asked he looked up like he just realized she was there then his expression turned to sadness

"I come from a place called konoha." he stated she saw a flash of pure hatred pass before his eyes. "What was it like there?" she asked probing hoping to find the reason for the flash of hatred, it appeared again only this time it lasted for a few seconds before his blue eyes turned back to their usual warmth and kindness and he smiled his signature smile before answering her "You would love it there Orihime-chan lots of people always places to pull pranks." she laughed at that last part "I don't pull pranks naruto-kun but i suppose you do right?" he nodded "And besides i was wonder how you liked it there."

The blondes expression didn't change "Oh I love it there." orihime heard the falseness in his voice "Naruto really how do you like it there." she demanded. Naruto seemed to get sad "It's ok but all the villagers hated me for what i contain and ended up charging me two times as much for moldy old bread and my family died when i was born. The only people who didn't hate me were kiba, shino, shikamaru, chouji, old man hokage, and iruka-sensei." orihime figured it was best not to ask what he contained to make the villagers hate him so as for what she had seen of him in the short time they had known each other the blonde would tell her when he decided he was ready to.

They continued their walk in silence until they got to orihime's house and she unlocked the door. "I supose i should give you a tour of the place." she suggested. They walked into a room with white tiles some greenish cabinets and blue/yellow counters and was attacked to a black stove and up on a shelf was a little microwave. "This is the kitchen, not much in here at the moment but i was going to go shopping soon anyway feel free to help yourself what's yours is mine."

Naruto marveled at how clean it was, naruto had neglected his apartment as it would just get trashed anyway and it was a waist of effort. she lead them to a room with a relatively small sofa and a t.v. with another small table. "Unfortunately i only have a few channels on the T.V but after the encounter with that hollow i think this will be enough for me for a couple of days." naruto suppressed a laugh and followed her into a hall and into a room with a wooden desk blue carpet that covered the entire house a bed quite larger then himself was made neatly in the corner. On the opposite wall there was a closet.

"This is where you are going to be staying." orihime announced "sorry it doesn't have a lot in it but no one has stayed here for about 4 years." "It's no problem at all orihime-chan I'm just glad your letting me stay here considering we just met and all." naruto said and happily started pulling off his boots, kuni and shuriken holsters and his jacket. Orihime was surprised to find he was wearing a black tank top that fit his body tightly and showcased the young boys muscles. orihime caught herself blushing at the site of him and turned away from him to hide it. "Ok well you should get comfortable bathroom is back down the hall and the door on your left right before you reach the living room." she said before walking into her room. Naruto took off his pants leaving him in nothing but his black tank top and some dark green boxers. he made his way down the hall and stopped before the living room, there was a door on either side. "she said down the hall to the left so." he turned left and went in the room. he was surprised and rather embarrassed to find orihime in nothing but her her blue bra and matching panties. he blushed heavily and went to leave before she caught him but then she turned around and yelled. "NARUTO UZUMAKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?"

**AN: ok that's it tell me what you think I decided to turn ichigo 13 because I hadn't thought of it earlier so I didn't change Naruto's age so I decided to change Ichigo's don't know how often I will be posted a chapter to those who will read this, sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and advice i have taken it into account in this chapter, remember to vote on whether or not naruto should become a shinigami or not. R&R!!!**

"I-I'm sorry O-orihime-chan I thought this was the bathroom." he stuttered and cowered in a corner from the girl trying to keep his eyes fixed on her face but having very little success as his eyes kept drifting to her chest. Orihime, realizing she was in front of the boy with nothing but a bra and panties on pulled on a rather big shirt and some kitten pajama pants. "I said to the left!" she exclaimed. Extremely embarrassed that he had seen her in such a condition which was betrayed by her incredibly deep blush

"I did go left though I walked down the hall then took a left." he relaxed a little as he saw some of her fury blow off and she realized why he had come into her room. "I ment the left when you enter the hall so it would actually be the right sorry"

Naruto still refused to come out of his corner as he was still terrified of being pummeled until orihime help out her hand to help him up. He gratefully took it and continued on his way to the bathroom and then back to his room before he drifted off to sleep. Orihime decided she should go to bed as well as it had been a hectic day. They both slept soundly until naruto herd a noise outside, it sounded like stomping...really big stomping.

Naruto awoke and made his way outside to find a really big hollow there. Naruto wanted to turn and run but assumed the hollow had already sensed him and drew his kuni. The hollow turned around and took a swipe at the boy "Yes,...Yes you are the one i have been thirsting for!" shouted the hollow before swiping its hand at naruto and when it connected instead of the sound of crunching bones the hollow heard the sound of snapping plastic. "What kind of trickery is this?!" he roared when he lifted his hand and the shattered remains of a rake was in Naruto's place.

Elsewhere Ichigo heard the hollow yell and rushed outside after rukia had separated him from his body. Ichigo had arrived just in time to see naruto turn into a rake and wondered what kind of technique it was and if he could learn it. Turning his attention back to naruto he saw the hollow try to catch him off guard by attacking his feet but naruto just jumped up and did an axe kick to the hollows head and drove a kuni right into the same spot.

Thinking the hollow was finished off naruto started to walk back to orihime's house but then he got hit in the back by the hollow sending him into a near by building and created a crater. Despite his healing factor that hollows punch might have cracked or even broken a couple of ribs. The hollow laughed at the boys pained expression. _'looks like I'll have to use some jutsu if I want to kill this thing. Wait how did Ichigo-san kill it?'_ he remembered ichigo's sword go through the hollows skull and slice it in half._ 'That's it! I have to slice it in half, hehe and I have the perfect way to do it'_

Naruto came back to reality just in time to see the hollows hand come down the pound him out of existence, his healing factor kicking in naruto jumped out of the way, drew another kuni and took up a defensive stance just as the hollow attacked again. As he jumped out of the way of the attack and around the hollow trying to confuse it he used kage bushin and had the clones attack him while he tried to sneak up from behind. "What?! More of you?! Haha! No matter how much there are you will die!" the hollow yelled and started eliminating clone after clone.

On the sidelines Ichigo went to go help but was stopped by rukia. "He needs help!" exclaimed Ichigo "No, watch him, if it gets to rough on him we will help." said rukia with an infuriating calm. As she said this, the hollow found the real naruto trying to catch him by surprise and he knocked the blonde into a car which caused the alarm to go off, panicking, as the blonde did not want to be seen fighting something that could not be seen, he rushed the hollow and just at the hollow was about to grab him, he used kage bushin and used the clone as a springboard to jump right into the hollows face.

With the kuni in his hand naruto drove the kuni into the hollows head and used another kage bushin to jump back up over the hollow and did an axe kick that drove the kuni all the way threw the hollow effectively killing it. Naruto then realized Ichigo and Rukia watching him and walked over to talk to them. "Uh how long have you been standing there?" he questioned. "Long enough to see you make those copies of yourself. YOU GOTTA TEACH ME THAT!" ichigo yelled earning a hit on the head from rukia. "Yes naruto I am curious to what that technique was as well." Rukia said.

Naruto just rubbed the back on his head sheepishly and said "Sorry guys can't really give that out." Rukia just nodded in understanding while Ichigo whined and pleaded with naruto to teach it to him until rukia hit him on the head and ichigo rounded on her with "What was that for bitch!?"

Rukia, calm as every just stood there a tick visabely forming over one of her eyes said in a chilling tone, "What was that?"

Naruto and ichigo having some sense booked it out of there at a speed that rivaled that of lee without his weights.

Back at orihime's place the young girl was turning the house upside down looking for naruto who she discovered was missing after going in his room to make sure he didn't need another blanket as she was sometimes a little to mother like.

She eventually went outside to look for the blonde boy and found him and ichigo running from rukia at speeds she didn't think were possible. When they spotted her both boys ran to and hid behind her begging for her to save them. Not two seconds after a very pissed off Rukia was in front of orihime with a giant mallet telling her to move, orihime had two thoughts, one, what the boys did to piss her off so much, and two, how she could carry that mallet.

She thought about it and decided "They are all yours Rukia-chan." she said stepping aside only to find Ichigo run into her house in terror and she her several things break which had her forming a little tick on her head. And naruto clinging to her for dear life which was somewhat comforting, and the only thing from keeping her there and not helping Rukia pummel Ichigo.

"Um naruto-kun you can let go now." she said not really wanting him to let go but she felt she had to say it less the situation become even more awkward. Naruto then unwrapped his arms around her and gave her a bit grin that warmed her heart like no one's smile had been able to do since her brother's death before he went to go save Ichigo. She then raced inside after him to try to talk rukia out of hurting the boys and thought _'These two are going to make things really difficult for me'_

**AN: alright this came to me during school which is surprising as I hardly ever get an idea from school, hope you liked it, R&R and vote on my poll!!! I will give the pole a week before I close it because I need it done before I write the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry guys I just realized I haven't written the next chapter with this….I know im dumb and to add to that fact I didn't realize my poll wasn't on my profile -_-; well here you go so sorry for long waited update, there is nothing I hate more then an author who never updates.**

Orihime was tending to two unconscious teens with lumps on their head that rivaled that of jiraiya's when tsunade caught him peeping. The red head sighed in annoyance at the two for pissing rukia off so much to get knocked out by her. Naruto then woke up and started rubbing the back of his head, "Damn, Rukia hits almost as hard as Tsunade-baachan."

Ichigo woke up at that point as well and realized Orihime staring at both of them rather angrily. "What is wrong with you two!?" She said/shouted at the duo, both cringed at her volume and Ichigo spoke up. "What do you mean Orihime?" Naruto then slapped him on the back of the head, further increasing the size of his lump, "Baka she means what's wrong with us to get rukia-chan so mad." Orihime nodded at naruto then sighed.

"Well no use crying over spilt milk I guess." Orihime stated. She took note that naruto was still wearing what he had on the night before and decided to point it out. "Naruto-kun are those the only clothes you have?"

"Uh yeah besides my orange jumpsuit." Naruto responded nodding. "Why?"

Orihime just frowned and said "We gotta go clothes shopping you can't just run around in the same outfit all the time its disgusting." and grabbed his hand while she lead/drug him out the door to the clothing store. Ichigo, wondering what the hell just happened, shrugged got up and left.

Orihime and Naruto arrived a clothing store and stopped. "Uh Orihime-chan?" naruto asked. "Yea Naruto?"

"You can let go of my hand now." Orihime's face gained a slight reddish tint to it then and she immediately dropped his hand, "Uh sorry about that naruto." She then started to walk into the store but naruto stopped her. "Orihime I don't have any money to pay for any new clothes." He stated. "Don't worry about it!" she reassured him "I'll pay and have you work around the house to pay it off." Naruto simply shrugged before the two walked into the store and orihime had him try on several different outfits before he decided to look for some on his own, after several failed attempts he finally found an outfit that looked good on him, he decided on a deep blue blazer, with a black undershirt and pants and to top the outfit off he got a pair of narrowed glasses with a blue tint to them. **(Think the agents glasses from matrix)**

By the time the two got home it was almost dark and orihime decided to go to bed while naruto stayed up and decided to go practice his taijutsu somewhere.

Elsewhere two shadowy figures stood on a block of cement watching rukia kuchiki run by. "Found ya." One said. Rukia was having her own absurd thoughts about shinigami not suppose to have emotions like companionship and love, "Am I getting too attached to this world?" she asked out loud. "YES!" a voice yelled causing her to stop "So you knew after all?!" it continued. Rukia looked up and saw a shinigami with read hair and what looked like tattoos for eyebrows drawing his zanpakutou. "Man, your talking backwards because you have been enjoying this world for too long rukia!" "Unfortunately for you, you only get to live a little longer!" he said. "Renji?!" Rukia yelled in disbelief, "Could that be you Renji?"

Renji then took a swipe at her narrowly missing her face. "Call him!" he demanded "The human that stole your powers. Call him!" rukia didn't answer "A hunter from the soul society is standing right behind you and you are too lost in your own thoughts to notice. You've softened up to much in your time here rukia." Said a new voice from behind her, she turned and stared in shock "Byakuya…" the words barely left her lips before Renji took a swipe at her head which she narrowly dodged "Giving your powers to a human in a very serious crime for a shinigami rukia" Renji said "We have been appointed you capturers and _executers_ for the human who stole your powers now call him!"

Back at Ichigo's house Ichigo was reading a letter rukia had left behind saying that her time with him was fun and to not come looking for her which only succeeded in pissing Ichigo off. He had half a mind to go after her but realized that he had no way of getting out of his body considering that rukia would always use that weird glove to get him out of his body when he was fighting hollows. Ichigo heard a noise like footsteps and turned around to find a man with a straw hat and cane on his windowsill. Ichigo barley resisted the urge to yell and kick his ass out the window when the man said, "Maybe I can be of some assistance." He then reached out his cane and hit ichigo in the forehead with it causing Ichigo's soul to come out of his body, ichigo looked around and saw he was a shinigami again, "Thanks Mr.……" Ichigo trailed off "Urahara." The man completed for him, Ichigo nodded and took off in the direction of Rukia's spiritual pressure.

Naruto was hiding in the trees watching rukia fight the two shinigami that he now knew were called Byakuya and Renji. Ichigo then walked to renji and byakuya telling them to put rukia down. Renji, realizing Ichigo was the human who stole rukia's powers began his assault on Ichigo by jumping toward him attempting to slice him in half. Naruto Was about to go help him but the kyubbi told him to stay and watch what happened. Reluctantly Naruto stood behind and watched Ichigo and Renji fight it out. Ichigo was hard pressed to guard against Renji's attacks. Ichigo tried for a vertical slice but realized that Renji was above him. A split second later the sickening sound of flesh being ripped could be heard and ichigo fell to the ground on his knees, a gigantic cut in his back was bleeding profusely. Renji stated "Rukia will be executed at the soul society, your stupid really, she came alone so you wouldn't try to stop us. A rookie shinigami like you won't be able to put a scratch on me-" renji was cut off when Ichigo sliced right at his face cutting his chin a little bit. "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Ichigo stood and was visibly shaking probably from the strain to get up. Renji then asked Ichigo the name of his sword to which ichigo replied "I don't do that kind of stuff you guys go around naming your swords?" Renji then slid his hand over his sword changing the shape to look sort of like a one sided axe with what looked to be segments every 5 or so inches. He yelled "Roar Zabimaru!" Ichigo brought his sword up to try to block Renji's slice but he ended up with a gash in his shoulder. While Ichigo was stunned because of the pain, Renji prepared to deliver the final strike when Rukia jumped onto his hand yelling for ichigo to run away.

Ichigo then gripped his sword and suddenly disappeared from view, naruto's eyes could track him but only ever so slightly he saw Renji bring up his sword in a rather hasty block before Ichigo left a huge gash in his shoulder. Stunned Renji didn't have enough time to fully block Ichigo's strike when Ichigo came out of nowhere and sliced his forehead causing blood to go into his eye. "What's the matter renji?! Why did you get slow all of a sudden?!" Ichigo yelled. Byakuya disappeared from Naruto's sight and reappeared behind ichigo slashing his back. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as he fell down and blacked out. Naruto was going to go down and help but thought it best to wait for the two shinigami to leave which they did about 5 minutes after with rukia. Naruto jumped down from the tree and ran to Ichigo and tried to help him as best he could. Naruto wasn't a medic ninja as he didnt have the control for it but he always kept a few bandages and the likes with him just in case.

A little while later a man who called himself Urahara walked towards the unconscious Ichigo and Naruto. Naruto automatically pulled out a kuni. "Woa Woa there blondy!" Urahara said rather loudly making naruto look around to see if anyone heard him "What do you want?!" he hissed. "I'm here to help i asure you but before i explain i think we need to get Ichigo-san here back to my place." Naruto was a little suspicious but realized he didnt have much choice as leaving Ichigo here would ultimatly lead to his death. Naruto and Urahara then picked up Ichigo and took him back to Uraharas shop and placed him on one of the empty beds where urahara began to treat him while naruto stood watch outside under a henge.

**AN:hope you guys liked it!!**


	4. AN

**Bet you thought I was actually updating this story huh? Lol no although I will be working on this story as well as Fox's Claws Wolf's Fangs :D I just posted this to let you know the coming chapters and that I fixed the previous 3! :D Various issues and mistakes were made clear to me by the people who reviewed which I have now fixed!**


End file.
